Shoot Me
by Brittney Brightside
Summary: Angst, Drama, Romance, Humor! Shooting, Dancing, Singing, Truth Or Dare! That's right kids, it has it all. [Baley] [On Hiatus]
1. When It All Falls Apart

Rating: T

Summary: A shooting at Tree Hill High

Warnings: Uber-angsty. Also deals with teen suicide, possible character death, and weapons in schools.

Pairings: Likely Brooke/Haley and Peyton/Mouth. But idk.

Shall we then?

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening." Haley James repeated over and over to herself. She was squated in the corner of one of Tree Hill High's famous broom closets, holding her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth. Tears streaked her normally glowing cheeks and her voice shook with fright. Squinting through the darkness she could make out the shape of Brooke Davis, captain of the cheerleading squad, and most beautiful/popular girl in Tree Hill pacing back and forth.

Haley didn't know how long they had been stuck in the closet. All she knew was that one minute she had been walking down the science hall on her way to chem lab, and the next a teacher was rushing by and talking about some one bringing a gun to school. Mr Kesslar, the teacher, had told her and the nearest couple of students to go hide in the closet, and stay there until he came and got them.

Haley was terrified and rushed into the farthest corner the second they were confusingly ushered into the utillity closet. They being herself, Brooke Davis, Peyton Saywer, Nathan Scott, and a guy everyone referred to as Mouth. Haley didn't really know any of them personally, accept for Peyton who she'd spoked to a few times, and Mouth who was, like herself, somewhat of a nerd.

"This is ridiculous!" Brooke said in a frustrated whisper causing all of them to jump out of their skins. (not literally of course!) "Just becuase some psycho with issues who can't cut himself to Dashboard Confessional like the rest of his loser friends to deal with his problems, brings a gun to school, **I **have to be locked in this musty old closet!" Haley couldn't believe her ears.

"People could die, Brooke." She said incredouslely, wondering where her sudden courage came from. "People could die, and you're worried about a few wasted hours in a closet?" She scoffed and shook her head. She couldn't see through the dim of the closet, but she was 90 posotive she was recieving the famous "Brooke Davis Death Glare" right about now.

"I don't remember asking for you opinion, Tutor Girl." Brooke said, taking a seat in between a petrified Peyton and a shaking Mouth.

"Shut up, Brooke." Nathan said. Haley couldn't believe it. Had Boy Toy Nathan Scott just come to her defense? What was the world coming to? "And it's not some emo loser." She said recieving a defensive 'hey!' from Peyton. "It's Tim."

Haley, and she was sure everyone else's eyes flew open in shock.

"WHAT!" They all whipered simultaniously.

Nathan looked from one disbelieving face to the other, before continueing. "I don't know that it' him for sure. But I'd bet my basketball shoes on it. I mean, he was talking about doing something drastic after Bevin refused to go out with him. (Authors Note: Just random people from the show. I don't really know Tim or Bevin's characters.) And who else do you know that's stupid enough to bring a fire arm to school?"

This statement recieved nods from everyone, along with mumbled "Yeah Trues" from Brooke and Peyton.

"I just hope he doesn't do anything he's gonna regret." Mouth said cracking his knuckles nervously.

"I'm pretty sure it's too late for that." Haley said standing up and moving over, to press her ear to the door, listening for any sound of movement. "I don't hear anything. I bet if we hurried, we could make a dash for the front doors and get out of here."

"Uh, no way Tutor Girl. I'm not risking my life." Brooke said sighing and shaking her head. "Nooooo way!"

"I'll go." Nathan said standing up.

"Nate, no way!" Peyton said standing too and grabbing his hand. "You can't be serious."

He just gave her a serious look and shrugged his shoulders, moving past her and putting his hand over the door handle. The entire group took in a single breath and held it, not knowing what to expect. Nathan turned the handle and slowly pushed the door open, sticking his head out and looking both ways. Ever so slowly he moved further out into the hallway and closed the door behind him, securing the others safely into the closet. For at least three minutes, no one moved.

"He had to have made it." Mouth said startling the three girls, and causing them all to jump again. He was cut off however by the thing they had all feared most...

...gunshots.

Authors Note: Haha, okay I know I just started 'Best Friends' but I was inspired to write this today. So give me some feed back. Was it good? Should I continue? Was it bad? Should I delete it?

-Aly


	2. A Certain Romance

Rating: T

Summary: A shooting at Tree Hill High

Warnings: Uber-angsty. Also deals with teen suicide, possible character death, and weapons in schools.

I like to fuck with the timeline also. Sorry for any inconvenience.

Pairings: Likely Brooke/Haley and Peyton/Mouth. But idk.

Shall we then?

Peyton couldn't move.

Brooke couldn't think.

Haley couldn't breath.

Mouth couldn't blink.

They all just sat there, not knowing what to do. As if it wasn't terifiying enough being locked in a broom closet with some whacko running around you school waving a fire arm, but they had likely just sent one of their best friends out to him death. Nathan...could be dead.

Brooke looked up through tear filled eyes and met Haley's terrified stare.

"If something happens to him, I will gut you like a fish." She said with a cracked voice, and a deadly serious tone. Haley couldn't bring herself to resond, because she too felt it was her fault Nathan had left. So she just sat there dumbly, starring into Brooke's hatefull eyes without really seeing them.

_What if it is my fault? _she thought. _If I hadn't suggested we make a dash for the door, Nathan wouldn't have been all heroic and gone first. He would be sitting in here with the rest of us, and we would all be just fine. Now he could be dead. And it could be my fault. I killed a human being. I'm a murderer._

A fresh wave of silent tears started flowing along her cheeks and but she didn't dare sob.

Peyton clutched her best friends hand for dear life. The only thing that kept her from flying out of this god damned closet and out to find Nathan, was Brooke's trembling, slightly damp hand held tightly into her own. This was almost the most terrifying day of her life. Second only to the day her mother died.

And it was quickly gaining.

Nathan, her ex boyfriend, and still one of her best friends could be dead. but they couldn't think that way. Those gun shots were probably Tim being frustrated and shooting the cieling. They had to be optimistic. Oh god, Tim. How could he do something like this? She glanced over at Haley James and saw that she was falling apart worse than the rest of them. Peyton didn't really know Haley. Or care enough to find out more about her. But now things were in a slightly different perspective. The girl must be blaming herself. She was the one who suggested that the leave. But no one could blame her. Everything happened for a reason.

Peyton let go of Brooke's hand, recievinfg a raised eyebrow from the brunett. Nodding over to Haley and standing up, Peyton mouthed 'Gonna see if she's okay' getting a scoff and 'whatever' from Brooke.

Peyton quietly menouvered over the brooms and mops, to where 'Tutor Girl' as Brooke had dubbed her, was sitting quietly, rocking back and forth. She sat down next to her, and darringly (cause what was Peyton is not Darring?) put an arm around Haley's shoulders and held her.

Haley just fell into her lap, and lay there crying quietly in the other girls lap for several minutes, until she had no more tears left to cry. Sitting up she looked Peyton square in the eye.

"Thank You." was all she said. And gave the blonde a hug. Peyton just nodded and hugged her back.

Mouth had no idea what the hell was going on. All he knew was that one of is dreams had come true. He was in the Tree Hill broom closet, with Brooke Davis.

(lame, I know)

Brooke was infuriated. Not only had one of her best friends gone out and likely gotten himself shot! But the girl who was to blame for the whole thing was now being comforted by her BEST friend! how dare Peyton leave her for Tutor Girl in a situation like this! Of all the nerve!

_Just cause Haley's sitting there all cryey faced, and trembling didn't mean Pey had the right to leave me! I need her too! God, I hate this! Stupid Tutor Girl always ruins everything with her perfect pouty lips, and adorable self clad in that fuzzy blue sweater, that's probably so soft---_

Brooke sat up a little straighter, with a very confused look on her face.

_whoa...where the hell did that come from?_

Muwahahaha! -Aly


	3. Strange

_It's a nice sweater...totally valid thought to have. Doesn't mean a thing...nope. Definitelly not attracted to Tutor Girl. Whoa! HOLD ON THERE! Where did attraction come into this?_

Brooke literally growled at herself, recieving an odd look from Peyton and a giggle from Haley. Brooke felt herself smile at the sound, and instantly chastised herself.

_Get a hold of yourself Brooke. Nathan is dead remember? _

Her eyes filled with fresh tears that she didn't know she had left. _Nathan is dead._ It sounded so final. Like no matter what, when she left this damned closet she was never going to see her friend again. Was she ready for that? How were Deb and Dan going to react? And...

_Oh my god...Lucas. Where was he? Was he okay? Did he know about Tim? And Nathan?_

She couldn't believe she hadn't even thought of Lucas, the guy she'd been contemplating falling for, since she'd been shoved into the closet earlier that day. She'd spent most of her time, trying not to think of Nathan and Haley. She was struck by a sudden though.

"Haley." she said without realizing she'd said it out loud, until Tutor Girl replied with a quiet 'what?'. Looking over at the tear streaked face of Haley James, Brooke thought she had never seen anyone look more beautiful or more vulnerable.

"Oh...I was just...thinking, um...about Lucas." Brooke said trying not to upset Haley further.

"He didn't come to school today." Haley sighed in relief. "He and Karen were going to close up the resteraunt early and go visit Deb. (AN: Hmm...Deb's in Rehab. Cause I say so.) The entire group nodded and mumbled some "That's good."s.

"Do you think it's safe yet?" Mouth asked suddenly, standing up and trying to move toward the door. He was pulled back down by Brooke and she hit him on the arm.

"You cannot even be THINKING of going out there after what just went on with N--Nate." Her voice faltered when she came to the end, and said Nathan's name and Mouth looked at her pityingly. She hated him for. Brooke Davis did not need the pity of anyone. She was strong, and in charge.

_Yeah, real in charge Brooke. You can't even admit to yourself that you're attracted to Tutor Girl._

She mentally kicked herself again.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Haley was getting claustrophobic. It was warm, and dank in the old musty closet and with all the supplies, and three other people there was hardly room to move without making a racket. She carefully pulled her arms out of her blue sweater and lifted it over her head. It was much cooler in just her plain white tank top. Though she had to admit it was more uncomfortable being this exposed infront of what were practically strangers.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Brooke gulped.

_Way to make this easier Tutor Girl. Thanks a lot Hales._

She rolled her eyes and puffed out a breath.

"That's it. Mouth, go."

Everyone looked at her in shock. Peyton's eyes were so wide, her eyebrows had dissapeared into her curly blonde hair. Haley had almost screamed "WHAT!" and then remembered that they were being covert and settled for whispering it instead.

Mouth, just stood up and pushed himself through the door. No way was he going to turn down an order from Brooke Davis. No way.

AAAAAAAA

Authors Note: Umm...not sure where I'm going with this. I think they'll get out of the closet...in more ways than one ;) in the next few chapters.


	4. Smile Like You Mean It

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mouth silently padded down the deserted hallway, not knowing what to expect. He knew that if he made it through this alive, that he was going to walk right up to beautiful, popular, amazing Brooke Davis and kiss her square on the mouth...and hope that she didn't shoot him after.

"Mouth." Came a whisper from down the hall.

He froze and turned around slowly, praying to whatever God was listening that it wasn't Tim. When he was fully 180'ed his eyes fell upon Nathan, laying on the side of the hall, bleeding from his right leg.

"Nate!" He ran to his friends side, and stared at him in shock. "Tim shot you?"

Nathan just coughed, and moaned, trying to get up. Mouth put his arm around Nate's waist, and helped lift him to his feet, urging him to put the weight on his uninjured leg. The two boys made their way slowly and as quietly as possible down the hall to the front door where they saw policeman standing guard.

At the site of the boys the police pointed their rifles and yelled 'FREEZE!'

"Whoa there," Mouth said easing Nathan into the arms of one of the officers. "We're civilians. And he needs to get to the hopsital."

Deciding that the girls would be safer in hidding for now, Mouth helped lead Nathan and the officers over to an awaiting ambulance.

AAAAAAAA

Peyton was asleep. Haley had no idea how someone could manage to breathe in this situation, let alone sleep, but Peyton Sawyer seamed capable of anything. She eased her way out of Peyton's arms, and for reasons she didn't know, crawled her way over to sit next to Brooke.

"Hey Tigger."

Brooke instantly froze and stiffened. She'd forgotten about her old nickname.

_What is she doing? _She thought.

_What am I doing? _Haley thought. She reached over and tentively enterlaced her soft fingers with Brooke's perfectly manacured ones. Each girl visibley relaxing once the connection was made.

"You look lonely. And with Peyton all unconscious over ther, I thought you could use some support." Haley explained. She was scared that Brooke was going to yell at her, or hit her, or worse...not say anything at all.

Brooke just turned and stared at her through red, slightly puffy, but still gorgeous milk chocolate eyes. She nodded and tightened her grip on Haley's hand. They sat there in silence for what seemed a decade, but was probably only a few minutes. Nothing but the sounds of Peyton's light snorring to keep them company.

Unknown to both of the brunettes, Peyton was smiling to herself at finally getting the two to talk. She sat there, eyes closed, listening to them, hoping they would make conversation. She had seen the way Haley had been watching Brooke for a while now.

_Flashback!_

_Insert Twilight Zone theme here_

_"Hey, watch it Tutor Girl!" Brooke huffed as she ran smack into Haley on her way to History class. Haley had bent down to pick up her dropped books and didn't even look up to acknoledge the other girl. Peyton had been walking with Brooke and watched with curiousity as Hales picked up her things, and walked away totally unfased._

_"What a loser." Brooke scoffed as they began strutting in the opposite direction. Peyton just rolled her eyes and walked to class. After class the two had been sitting at their usual table, surrounded by what apeared to be the varsity Football team, when Peyton noticed Haley. _

_She was sitting on a bench with Lucas, Skills, and Fergie and eating a granola bar. She had a book infront of her, and was ignoring the boys. Every couple of minutes she would take a bite, and turn a page. Like clockwork. Take a bite turn a page. And then, after doing this three times...would look over at Brooke._

_For almost five minutes at a time Haley would watch how Brooke interacted with the other students, with an amused smile on her face. It wasn't creepy stalker watching, just obseserving. It was cute. Peyton knew right away that Haley had a thing for her best friend, and personally, she thought it was the most adorable thing in the world._

_END FLASHBACK!_


	5. Float On

Pairing: BALEY! YAY!

RATING: T

Authors Notes: Tra la la! Thanks for the feedback Tare! And JamesLady! gives you both cookies

-NEWSFLASH!-

THIS JUST IN!

Shooting at Tree Hill High! One Student injured!

November 28 - Students and Teachers alike feared for thei lives today when a student (whom officials have asked remain nameless, for now) brought a loaded fire arm onto the premasis. The hystarical teen forced the entire block into lockdown for over seven hours, before finally breaking down and surrendering.

Wounded, was student Nathan Scott, who was shot twice in the left leg, but suffered no permanent damage. Scott, known for his efforts on the Tree Hill High basketball team, replied with a "No Comment" as we tried to interview him at the ambulance.

Rumor has it he was close with the shooter.

AAAAAA

Everything was a blurr to Haley after the shooting. She didn't know how long they were really in that damned closet for, but it had felt like days. She, Brooke, and Peyton had been cried out, scared to death, and on the verge of sleep when a few officers burst in to "Rescue them".

They rushed out of the building and were wrapped in blankets, then interviewed by a few policemen. None of them really had much to say, and they were soon left standing together to wait for their parents. Not that any of them expected their parents to show up, so they were mostly waiting for Karen.

Brooke didn't know why but she still had the death grip on Haley's hand, and was pleased to find that Hales didn't seam to mind at all. The three girls sat down on a bench outside of the building, none of them really saying anything. Haley and Brooke sat side by side, and Peyton sat on the otherside of Brooke, resting her ruffled blonde head on her best friends shoulder.

"That was crazy." Peyton muttered.

"You can say that again." Brooke said rolling her eyes, and letting out a large breath and absentmindedly running her thumb over Haleys.

"That was crazy." Peyton hald heartedly joked.

_hmm...no. _Haley thought. _Crazy, is me sitting here holding hands with the most popular girl in school. That's crazy! Yeah...okay, the Tim thing was crazy too...but still. Why is this happening? I mean...she hates me? Ehh, she's probably just in shock and needs some comforting. But then, why isn't she holding Peyton's hand?_

"I believe," said Brooke stirring Haley from her thoughts. "That a situation like this requires a jumbo sized tub of ice cream, and a sappy chick flick night." The Peyton nodded in agreement, and Haley just looked away, thinking Brooke wouldn't have meant her too.

"Whadya say Tutor Girl?" Brooke asked giving Haley's hand a gentle squeeze. _What am I doing! _"You in?"

Haley just stared at her confused for about five seconds, before nodding in agreement. Brooke grinned triumphently. "Woohoo! Party at Peyton's!" Peyton just rolled her eyes, knowing that Brooke hadn't meant they would be staying at the Davis' place. After all...those people were scary! And Peyton's own house was always empty anyway.

"Cool." Haley and Peyton said simultaniously.

"Haley! Haley!" Haley stood up, hearing her name called and seeing a frantic Karen practically beating down a police officer. "Let me through, you brute! That's my daughter!" Haley blushed at Karen calling her her daughter and let go of Brooke's hand, rushing over to her.

"Karen!" She said as she was pulled into a giant bear hug and fussed over. "Karen I'm fine. It's Nate you should be worried about! I was just locked in a closet for a while!"

AAAAAAA

Brooke sat there watching Haley and Karen's interaction and smiling fondly.

_I'm having a sleepover with Tutor Girl! Yay!_

Peyton cleared her throat and poked Brooke in the ribs. "Hey Brookie, when you're done starring at your girlfriend, can we please get out of here?" Brooke just stared dumbly at her as Peyton got up and headed over to Haley and Karen.

AAAAAAA

More Soon! Like really soon! Like probably later tonight! lol.

-Alys


	6. Poem To a Horse

Pairing: BALEY! YAY!

RATING: T

Authors Notes: This chapter is going to focus on being slightly fluffy after the whole "shooting" thing.

AAA

Haley sat in the backseat of Brooke's silver, convertible, VW bug and tried to think straight.

_How am I supposed to act around these girls? I don't even know them! Despite the fact that we've known eachother since...forever!_

She sighed and sat back, bopping her head along to the trendy music playing on the radio, and occasionally giggling at the disgusted look on Peyton's face at what they were listening to. She was laughing and having almost...fun, when she caught Brooke smiling at her in the rear view mirror. Haley was vey confused, until she realized that she had been singing softly to the song.

She blushed and looked down, as they pulled into Peyton's driveway and hopped out. She just stood there, waiting for the other two girls to lead the way, and Peyton headed up to the front door. Brooke walked over to her and smiled, lightly squeesing her forearm.

"That was like..." She paused trying to think of a word special enough to describe Haley's singing. "The most beautiful thing that I have ever heard." She thought that covered it. Haley was pink from her eyebrows to, probably her toes. But Brooke didn't know, she couldn't see Haley's toes.

_I'll bet they're the cutest toes ever. _She gulped and walked ahead of Haley. _God Brooke, get a hold of yourself! It's Haley James! Tutor girl! And also...hello? A GIRL!_

The two brunettes followed their blonde friend into the house, and sat down on the couch, Peyton in the middle completely oblivious to the confused expression on Brooke's face, and to Haley's blush.

"So!" She said, breaking the awkward silence that had settled over the room. "How to lose a guy in 10 days? Or 10 things I hate about you?" She laughed at her own little theme thing. The other two just looked at her and rolled their eyes, simultaniously saying "How To Lose a Guy in 10 Days." Then turned to smile at eachother.

"I'll go get the ice cream!" Brooke giggled and dashed for the kitchen.

Haley grinned at the sound of Brooke's giggle and Peyton just laughed and shrugged, popping the DVD into the player and sitting next to Haley. She looked at the other girl carefully, before nonchalontly saying...

"So how long have you been into Brooke?" Haley froze, and looked at her in shock, her eyes the size of golfballs.

"WHAT?" She gasped for air and shook her head. "Why would you think that?"

Peyton just sighed, and sank back into the couch. "Oh come on Hales, you totally are. I mean, have you seen the way you look at her? and not just today, all the time. I see you see her. And it's totally cute. Plus with the little hand holding thing and the "Don't want you to be lonely" thing."

"You were--"

"Faking. Yes. Like I could really fall asleep in that situation, I mean come on Hales." Peyton said laughing. She just stared at Haley expectingly. "So how long Tutor Girl?"

Haley glared at her and finally, in a quiet voice said, "Since this poetry reading assignment is English last year. She read something that she wrote, and it was the most beauitful thing I had ever heard." She sighed and smiled at the memory. "That's when I knew."

_FLASHBACK!_

_Brooke stood comfortably infornt of the class, even though on the inside she was full of dread. She couldn't believe she had actually completed an assignment, let alone a poem. And that she now had to read it infront of everyone. So reward. She cleared her throat and read from her paper,_

_"_Sit here starring out my window.

Chilled and frozen to the bone.

Don't know what I'll do when you go.

Is it possible to feel so alone?

Take me past the stars.

Take me past the sky.

You are the sun.

That always rises up.

And lights my way.

Best friends should always have

the time of day to share

to laugh

to smile and sing

and dance and hang

and do just about anything.

But now the sun is setting

on this friendship

never ending.

And oh my heart I think it's breaking

for the tears they are awakening in my soul

Do you have to go?

Say it isn't so.

Do you have to leave?

I'm beggin you please.

The days are already so long

Don't know how I will go on.

When you're gone.

_She sighed and looked up at the class, all of whom were deadly quiet in shock.' Did Brooke Davis really write a poem? How is that possible?' Haley, who was sitting in the front row, almost directly infront of her, looked like she was on the verge of tears, and was just watching Brooke, with a serene smile on her face._

_END FLASHBACK!_

Peyton nodded along, also remembering the poem and how Brooke had been so embarrased about reading it. They sat there for a minute, both lost in thoughtfull silence.

From where she had been standing in shock in the hallway, Brooke gulped and took a step into the living room.

"I got the ice cream." She said trying not to blush, because Brooke Davis never blushed. Even if she did just find out that Haley James was into her.

AAA

Megh, it was lame. But hey. Go with it!

Haha Tara, this was my poem for Megan, and I was too lazy to Google for a new one.

So boom! There it is! BROOKE KNOWS! Bunununuh!


	7. But It's Better If You Do

Pairing: BALEY! The bestest couple EVER!

Rating: T

Shoutouts: I just friggin love you all!

Shall we then?

AAA

Eventually the three girls fell into a comfortable silence, with Peyton occasionally commenting on the hottness of Matthew Mcconaughey (Authors Note: I don't own him.) Haley just smiled and rolled her eyes, while Brooke whacked Peyton with the pillow.

_God she's the cutest thing I have ever seen! _Brooke thought, watching how Haley scrunched up her nose when she laughed. _Ugh, this is so complicated. I mean sure, I've thought girls were hot before, but who hasn't checked out Nicole Kidman once or twice? Just cause I think Tutor Girl is the sweetest, most adorable, funniest girl ever. With the whole "Hot Nerd" thing going for her, and GOD that singing voice! _Brooke groaned and closed her eyes._ Okay, time to stop thinking about the Hottness that is Haley James. Just cause she liked my poem doesn't mean anything. I mean...she was just being nice._

_Right?_

"Well that was fun..." Peyton sad sarcastically, getting up and switching off the DVD player. "What do you hot mamas wanna do now?" she asked flopping down so she was laying on both Brooke and Haley. The two shared a knowing look and simultaniously rolled her off and onto the ground. Peyton glared at them and rubbed her elbow where she had landed while Brooke and Hales cracked up laughing.

"Ha-friggin-ha." Peyton said Dryly.

"So!" Brooke sayed, turning to face Haley. "We've eaten the ice cream."

"Check." Said Peyton.

"We've watched the sappy girl movie." Brooke continued.

"Check."

"We've but one thing left to do..." Brooke smiled coyly and raised her hands in the air. "TRUTH OR DARE!"

Peyton rolled her eyes, but grinned and Haley bit her lip, hoping she wasn't getting herself into trouble.

AAAAAAAA

"Nathan." Brooke replied nervously. Peyton and Haley both shared at her in shock.

"B. Davis! You did not!" Peyton asked incrediously. "When! Please don't tell me it was--"

"NO WAY!" Brooke cut in, knowing what Peyton was going to say next. "Don't even think that! It was before you two went out, and I swear I would never do that to you! Hoes over Bro's remember babe?" She said winking at the blonde.

"Waaaaait, a second." Haley said with an adorably confused look on her face. "If the last person you sleapt with was Nate...then that means you haven't--"

"Nope." Brooke smiled proudly. "Five months and counting. It's like I'm in Sex-Rehab or something."

Peyton and Haley both laughed.

"So, what? You're like re-virginizing or something?" Peyton asked raising an eyebrow. Brooke just rolled her eyes.

"Of course not Goldilox, I'm simply not whoring around like I used to."

Haley couldn't help but be incredibly proud of Brooke. Even if she didn't know her incredibly well, she (and everyone else) knew Brooke's reputation for sleaping around. Maybe now she could work on people learning to respect her more.

"Ok Tutor Girl." Brooke said smiling over at Haley. "You're up to bat. Truth or Dare?"

Haley glanced at Peyton, who just looked back at her and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her response. Haley took a moment to think it over before deciding to go with dare. "Dare." (AN: Haha, redundant much?)

Brooke grinned and clapped her hands giddily. "This is gonna be fun!" she said, getting a nervous glare from Haley, which caused her to deepen the feelings of adorableness.

_Here's my chance. The shot to get Haley "Tutor Girl" James to do anything my little heart desires. _After a second, she chastised herself. _Oh yeah Brooke, what are you gonne do? "I dare you to kiss me?" Real inconsipicuous._

"Okay...I Dare you too..." She looked around the room for something to spark her imagination. "Call Lucas and declare your undying love for him!"

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Haley said burrying her face in a pillow. "Brooke! I can't do that! He's like my brother! You know how that will make me look?"

Brooke just laughed and handed her the phone. "Don't worry Tutor Girl, we'll tell him afterward." She dialed Luke's number and pushed talk, hurriedly shoving the phone into Haley's hands.

(AN: Luke in **BOLD)**

"Umm...hey Luke, it's Haley."

"**Hey Hales, what's the word?"**

"Uhhh...I was just...calling...to...tell you..."

"**Yeeeees?"**

Haley sghed and glared at Brooke. "That I am deeply in love with you."

"**Uhh...excuse me?"**

"You heard me. I Haley "Tutor Girl" James. Love you, Lucas Eugene Scott." Peyton and Brooke both raised their eyebrows and mouthed 'Eugene?'

**"Hales, are you feeling okay?"**

"Yeah I'm fine, just playing Truth or Dare with Tigger and Pey Pey." she used their nicknames just to bug them. Geting a smile from Brooke and a tongue stuck out from Peyton.

**"Haley, I love you...as a sister...but please NEVER do that to me again."**

"Bye Luke!" Haley said hanging up quickley, and causing the three girls to fall into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my God! That was PRICELESS!" Peyton said, whiping tears from her eyes. Brooke was laughing so hard that she was doubled over with her head resting in Haley's lap. Eventually they calmed down, but she still lay there, with Haley gentley stroking her hair.

"My turn!" Peyton siad, leaning up against the couch and taking a drink of her soda. She looked at her two friends, and thought _"They are so adorable."_

"Oh boy...we're in trouble now." Brooke said sarcastically, knowing that Peyton was lame at T and D. Peyton glared at her.

"Ok then B, I dare you to..." She got a mischievious gleam in her eye. "Kiss Haley."

AAAAAA

AN: MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	8. It Just Is

Pairing::Checks: Yep, it's a Baley!

Rating::In the XBox voice: T For Teen!

Authors Notes: I wrote like 15 pages in school today, soooooo get ready for a few chapters tonight. Why I don't just make it one chapter? I HAVE NO IDEA! -) Enjoy!

AAA

"What who?" Brooke asked sitting up, from her postition in Haley's lap.

Peyton rolled her eyes and said slowly.

"Kiss."

She made a kissy face.

"Haley"

She pointed to Haley, who was about as red as...something really red.

"That's insane." Brooke said, blushing herself and regretting what she was saying. Especially when she was the look on Haley's face...was it...dissapointment?

_She couldn't possibly want me to...no Brooke. She doesn't want you. Don't even go there._

"C'mon...Brooke. Teen Dare Queen, is too chicken to kiss our adorable little Tutor Girl?" At this Brooke glared at her but nodded.

"Fine." she turned to Haley. "Hales, you don't have to."

Haley grinned.

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

"You called me Hales..." Brooke just shrugged and smiled.

"Guess I did." She moved so that she was sitting right in front of Haley, and jokingly popped a Tic Tac into her mouth. Haley laughed and Peyton told her Haley to be thankfull for the Tic Tac, getting a 'HEY!' from Brooke.

Haley and Brooke sat there looking at eachother for almost two full minutes, before Haley finally nodded. Brooke scooted up to her and looked her in the eyes.

_I'm gonna kiss Haley James. _Brooke thought.

_I'm gonna kiss Brooke Davis. _Haley thought.

_This is taking forever. _Peyton thought, clearing her throat.

Finally Brooke took the initiative (Ew, Riely form Buffy memories yuck) and leaned in, holding her lips milimeters from Haleys.

(Pause for the Dramatic Effect)

Neither knew who eventually closed that small gap between them, but they both were hyper aware of when their lips were touching the eachothers. Brooke, lifted her hand to cup Haley's cheek sweetly, and Haley closed her eyes, moving her lips in synch with Brooke's.

_Oh god, she is an Angel. I could kiss her all day. I mean these lips are the softest thing I have ever felt._ Brooke thought, gentley running her thumb over Haley's cheek.

_Gulp. Is this really happening?Is she...what is she... why are we..._ And after that Haley could no longer form coherent thought, because Peyton was clearing her throat again, and Brooke was pulling away.

Brooke fully pulled away and saw that Haley kept her eyes closed for a second too long. _Did she enjoy that as much as I did?_

Haley opened her eyes to find both of ehr friends starring at her.

"Uhhh..." was all she could say.

"Damn," Peyton said, jumping off the sofa. "Wouldn't you know that I have to pee. Be right back!" She headed up the stairs, adding 'Love birds' to the end of her sentance so that only she could hear.

Haley wasn't sure, but she thought that the way Brooke looked now, with her face flushed and her eyes sparkling, was quite possibly the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

"So...umm.." Brooke said looking around and tapping her hands on her legs. "Sorry about...Peyton and her...Peyton'ness."

Haley laughed and put a hand on Brooke's fore arm, sending shivers down the other girls spine. "Don't worry about it, honey."

_Did I just call her honey?_

_Did she just call me honey? _Brooke was giddy. So giddy...she wasn't thinking, and when a person isn't thinking, they sometimes lose control of their actions...yep...that's what happened with Brooke, because even though Peyton wasn't there to dare her...she found herself kissing Tutor Girl once again.

AAAA

Lame-ish...but I couldn't think of anything. I had another version where they didn't actually kiss...but IDK...this came out instead. I'm thinking that in the next chapter there will be a party and some drunkin fun...what do y'all think?


	9. Portions For Foxes

Pairing: Bununununuh! Baley!

Rating: T-ish?

Authors Notes:

1)This one's for **Clarkson04**

2) I don't own Shakira

**Shall we then, my darlings?**

Peyton sighed as she walked back down the stairs.

_I can only imagine what's going on down there. Hales either A) Ran away, planning on never hanging out with us again, or B) Threw up on Brooke and then did A. Please god, let it be not B. Cause honestly, ew...my poor living room. I don't even know what the hell is going on with Brooke. She never tells me anything anymore. And she was so nervous about kissing Hales! Brooke Penelope Davis does not get nervous! I wonder why she was... _She reached the end of the stairs and turned to go into the livingroom, surprised to find her two best friends still sitting on the floor kissing. She silently laughed to herself. _Huh...guess she got over that one! _And she turned on her heal, heading back upstairs. _I miss Jake..._

AAA

Brooke pulled away horrified. _Oh my god! She thinks I am disgusting! What am I doing? Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. _She looked down at her lap and started wringing her hands.

"I'm so sorry Haley!" She said not looking up. "I guess I just got a little into the moment, and you know with the whole 'not having had sex' thing I got a little...excited." She finally looked up and saw Haley with a strange look on her face, which she mistook for disgust-even though it was overwhelming sadness. "I'm sorry."

_She didn't mean it..._Haley thought sadly. _Of course she didn't mean it...I'm just Tutor Girl to her. Emphasis on the 'girl' part. And Brooke is straight so..._Panick filled her beautiful eyes. _And so am I! I like guys! Me likey the boys! _**(an: Line stolen from...that one girl...the other of 'World Falls Away.)**_ I had a crush on Nate Forever! And Lucas until we were like twelve and I realized I didn't stand a chance! Plus, I went out with Kevin Davey for a while in seventh grade. _

Looking at Brooke she tried her best to put on a reassuring face. "I guess we both got a little carried away, but it's no big." _Yes it is! It's a huge! _"But we can just act like it never happend. All is good."

"Deal!" Brooke said, with psuedo-happiness. she stood up and headed for the stairs. "I guess we should go retrieve Goldilocks from the bathroom. Make sure she didn't accidentally flush herself down the toilet." _And to make sure she didn't walk downstairs and see anything._

Haley also stood and moved to follow her, trying not to watch the way Brooke's hips moved as she walked up the stairs. _Life sucks. _She thought, trying to act cheery.

AAAAAAA

For a week or so after "The Kiss heard 'Round Tree Hill' as Peyton called it, Brooke and Haley were uneasy around eachother. Brooke was spending lots of her time with Theresa and the other cheerleaders, and Haley had gone back to her Tutor Girl ways- hanging out with the River Court Crew and Nathan. Peyton felt terrible.

_Why do I feel like this is my fault? _She thought as the pulled her lit book out of her locked and shoved it into her black messanger bag. _Oh yeah, becuase it is. Why did I dare them to kiss? I should have known it would only complicate things! I mean with Haley crushing on Brooke...I thought maybe Brooke would feel the same...but I guess the whole thing was one big missunderstanding. _

she sighed and closed her locker, turning to go down the hallway. A minute or so later she saw Brooke wlaking down the hall arm in arm with Bevin. She liked Bevin well enough, and since the girl had been having a hard time becuase of the shooting, Peyton decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"P Sawyer!" Brooke exclaimed running up to her friend with a bright smile on her face.

"B Davis!" She said mocking Brooke's enthusiasm. "What's up babe?"

Brooke put ehr hands on her hips and giggled. "I'm having a party!" Peyton faintly remembered hearing some kids talking about 'The Party of the Year' in math class. But every party was 'The Party of the Year' so she had ignored them.

Brooke gave Bevin the 'You're excused!' look, and the cheerleader scurried down the hall to her clique. Peyton smiled and put her arm around her best friends shoulders. "And when did this party come about?" she asked stearing them in the direction of Lit class.

"Durring second period!" Brooke wouldn't stop beaming, and it was starting to make Peyton feal like she needed to be very sarcastic. "Theresa already invited everyone, and got all the booze. All I have to do is play hostess! And since my parents are in Paraguay it's perfection!"

They entered class and took their two usual seats in the back, taking out their binders and books. "So when exactly is this little shindig?" Peyton asked resting her chin on her hand and looking at Brooke.

"Tomorrow night." Brooke said trying to make it look like she was taking notes. "It's gonna be so kick ass Pey! EVERYONE is going to be there."

Peyton bit her lip, afraid of how Brooke would respond to her next comment. "Does 'everyone' include Haley?"

Brooke looked down so that her hair covered her face from Peyton's view and squeezes her eyes shut. Trying not to let her voice give her away she said, "Sure, I mean I guess. If she wants. I just didn't think it would really be her scene." She shrugged trying to play it cool.

After a few moments of Peyton not responding, Brooke looked up and saw that her best friends blonde head was down and she was concentrating. Sighing Brooke leaned over to try to copy Peyton's notes, and saw that she was sketching.

Craning her neck to get a better view of the drawing, Brooke felt tears spring into her eyes. It was of an angelic looking Haley, tear filled eyes standing at a window- her hand up to the glass as if she were trying to touch something on the outside. On the otherside of the glass was Brooke sitting at a lunch table, surrounded by faceless cheerleaders. Ontop of the paper there were the words

My one desire, all I aspire  
Is in your eyes forever to live  
Traveled all over the seven oceans  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give

Brooke recognized the words from a Shakira song, and knew she would never be able to listen to the album again.

AAAAA

Please don't hate me. I promise to make it better.


	10. Play

**-The party-**

**Pairing: It's still Blaley, though I'm still working on how to get them together.**

**Rating: T**

**Authors Notes: I officially hate myself for what I did in the last chapter. Not only did it suck having them drift apart, but now it's gonna be twice as complicated getting them together!**

Brooke couldn't see anything throught the swarm of people in her living room. Everywhere she looked there were scantily clad girls, rubbing up against drunken, laughing Boys. Every once in a while she would catch a glimpse of Peyton and Jake, standing over by the food table.

"P. Sawyer!" she yelled over the pulsating music, as she practically climbed over people to get to where her best friend was standing. "I see you found our favorite daddy."

Jake laughed and gave Brooke a hug. "Make me sound like a pimp much?" He asked, putting his arm around both of their shoulders. "Glad to see you missed me though." Brooke scoffed and pushed him away.

"Puh-lease," she laughed. "I'm not into fooling aroudn with my best friends boyfriends." she shot a playfull glare at Peyton. "That would be Goldilox's job!" Peyton rolled her eyes and grabbed Jake's hand, dragging him out onto the dance floor.

"Bye Brookie!" she said before dissapearing from sight. Brooke laughed and picked up a cup, filling it half full of some random alcohol. She didn't plan on getting smashed like she was known for, but hey...one drink couldn't hurt right?

Taking a sip, she decided that it would be nice to go outside and breathe some actual air for a few minutes. Turning to her right, she ran smack into someone and spilled her drink all down the poor girls outfit. _Uh, real smooth Davis. _She thought.

"I am so sorry!" she said looking down into familiar brown eyes. Haley, who had been looking down at her now soaked shirt, looked up startled.

"It's okay, Brooke really." she said grabbing a few napkins and dabbing at her shirt. Brooke noticed for the first time that it was white, and now 90 transparent. Gulping, she dragged her eyes back up the other girls body to see Haley looking almost as uncomfortable as she felt. People were pushing all around them, dancing and trying to get food, causing the two of them to be standing incrdibly close. Brooke could smell Haley's shampoo and resisted closing her eyes and inhaling deeper.

"Woohoo Tutor Girl!" She heard a drunken slurr ring out behind them. Turning she saw Tim grinning at them goofily. "Way to get the 'Wet T-shirt' contest going!"

Haley blushed crimson, and tried ehr best to use ehr arms to cover her chest and stomach. Seeing the way Haley was getting embarassed, Brooke grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the crowd. She would have to remember to smack Tim later.

_No one talks to my girl that way! Especially not Dim Tim!_ She bit her lip when she realized she had referred to Haley as 'Her Girl'. _Yeah Davis, you dig her. Why don't you just get over yourself and tell her already? Not like she can hate you more than she already does, right?_

The two finally threaded their way through the mass of people and made it upstairs, where Brooke yelled at two half dressed, and fully drunk couples to get out of her room. They all grumbled and quickly left in search of another place to make out.

"I'm so sorry." Brooke repeated her earlier phrase, locking the door and turning to face Haley who hadn't said more than four word in the last several minutes. "Here." She walked into her closet and came out with a fresh shirt, holding it out to Haley. It was a pink t shirt with the word 'Babe' written across the chest in big purple letters.

Both girls blushed and Brooke walked over to the window. _Give the girl some privacy! I can't just stand here and watch her change...mmmmm...naked Haley...NO NO NO! Dammit! _She gazed out the window, watching as two guys pushed eachother around on the grass.

Haley who was standing a good six feet away, turned away from Brooke as she pealed her shirt off. _Oh yeah, _she thought sarcastically. _This isn't awkward at all._ Having changed she turned to find Brooke quickly snap her head back to the window.

_Okay, so I peaked. _Brooke thought with a smirk playing about her lips. _Sue me, I'm only human._

"Thanks." Haley said, looking around uncomfotably. _Oh my god, was she just checking me out?_

"No problem, Hales." Brooke said, with a wave of her hand. She sat down on the bed and motioned for Haley to come join her. Slowly, Haley moved and sat just about as far away as was possible without actually falling off of the bed. _Yep, _Brooke thought. _She hates me._ They sat there in awkward silence, as they had been for the last several minutes. _Just tell her Brooke...just tell her...c'mon...WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING! And why do I keep referring to myself in the third person? God that's annoying. Almost as annoying as just sitting here._

"Okay look," she heard herself say. _Woohoo Brooke's mouth, way to get in the game. _"I know that we have both been using every tactic imaginable to avoid eachother since what happened." Haley just looked at her and bit her lip. _My god she is the sexiest thing. _Brooke thought.

"But I just wanted to let you know that," Brooke continued, trying her best to sound casual. "That I really like you..."

Haley looked up at her with a mix of shock and hope playing on her face.

"...and I want us to be friends." Brooke could shoot herself. _Please let me have put the word 'girl' infront of that. Why didn't I? I DON'T WANT TO BE JUST HER FRIEND! If I had a gun right now, I would be dead. And then I would really have no chance with Haley...oh wiat, I already have no chance with Haley. Stupid me._

Haley shrugged. _Great, she wants to be friends. Why was I stupid enough to think she would ever want more than that? _She let out a giggle. _Hell, I didn't even think she would want to be friends. And I guess friend Brooke is better than no Brooke._

"Friends sounds--" Haley had been about to say nice, but she was cut off by Brooke.

"Terrible."

"What?" Haley asked crinkling her brow in confusion.

"I don't want to be friends with you Haley." Brooke said, taking a huge breath, and going for it. "I want to date...you."

Haley gasped. _What the hell did she just say?_

"What the hell did you just say!" Her speach matched her thoughts.

"Oh god..." Brooke groaned and closed her eyes. Haley thought that it was about the sexiest thing she had ever seen and started to imagine Brooke moaning out her name, her head tossed back and her eyes squeezed shut. _No Haley Stop! No thinking about Brooke durring sex! _Brooke inturpted her thoughts by saying."You think I am gross."

"What? No!" Haley tried to explain. "Brooke, I could never think that. Cause it's pretty much imposible to be the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and be gross at the same time."

"Haley you don't have to lie to spare my fee--" Brooke stopped and smiled at her. "Did you just say beautiful?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Duh, but Brooke you know you're beautiful. The thing you aren't however, is gay."

Brooke looked at her, with a genuine smile on her face and said. "Maybe not, but for you...I can make an exception."


	11. Don't Walk Away

**Authors Note: The Lyrics in this Chapter belong to Joie Lenz, the most amazingly talented person around. I don't own her, sadly.**

**-The First Date-**

Brooke was incredibly nervous. She didn't know why though. She'd been on more dates than god, and it was just Tric, nothing fancy. But it was Haley and that was definitely reason to celebrate. She didn't know exactly how the conversation had gone after she'd admitted her feelings to Haley, most of it was just a blurr. But apparently she'd done something right becuase here she was, standing at the crowd in Tric, watching her beautiful date up on stage getting ready to sing. Of course no one knew they were on a date, to most people it was just the usual "Brooke and Haley Saturday night at Tric" thing, but they knew...and that's all that mattered.

She beamed as Haley cleared her throat into the microphone and sat down at her keyboard. Everyone fell into a hush and stared at her supportively. A few clapped and whistled, and Brooke could hear Peyton yelling "Woohoo Haley!" over by the bar. Haley giggled and nodded. "This is a song I wrote a few days ago for someone. I hope you guys enjoy it." With a deep breath, Haley made eyecontact with Brooke, held it, and began to play.

I could never leave you  
Even if you asked me to  
I could never say goodbye  
And make you cry

Brooke's mouth dropped open. Sure she'd heard Haley sing before, but this was the most beautiful thing she had ever encountered, from Haley or otherwise. She knew when Haley started that the song was for her, and she was on the verge of tears of joy as she listened. Here Haley was, pouring all of her feelings for Brooke into one song. How she wished she could be as poetic and gorgeous and sincere, to show her feelings back. _I'll have to think of something..._ she thought with a smirk before settling in to listen to Haley serenade her, even if other people didn't know it. She did.

I could never stumble  
With you walking by my side  
I could never love you  
More than I already do

So, don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't lie and tell me  
That you're gonna stay  
Please don't walk away

If I made a promise  
I would stay by your side  
It's only the beginning  
I love you

So, don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't lie and tell me  
That you're gonna stay  
Please don't walk away

When all the road is dark and dreary  
When all my nature does not sway  
This disposition must be washed away forever

So please don't walk away  
Please don't walk away

But I could never leave you  
Even if you asked me to  
No I could never say goodbye  
Or make you cry...

Haley finished the song, and grinned. Everyone in the club stood in total shock for about two point five seconds, before bursting into a round of wild applause. People were going crazy and yelling "Go Haley!" "Yeah Tutor Girl!" "Encore!" She was ecstatic, because the main one of thsoe people was Brooke. Who was grinning at her like a mad woman. Haley stood up and bowed, before rushing off the stage, meeting Brooke back stage. Brooke ran up to her and wrapped her in a giganamous bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" she said into Haley's ear, causing Haley to blush. She didn't know why, but the simplest of compliments from Brooke made her feel like a Princess. "That was amazing Hales! And the most beautiful song I have ever heard, writen by the most beautiful girl." Brooke continued, pulling away and kissin Haley on the cheek.

"Thanks, Brooke." Haley said, grinnin from ear to ear. Her cheek tingled from where Brooke had kissed her and she lifted her fingers to it subconsciously. "That's means so much to me." Brooke's smile grew larger, if possible and she muttered, "You mean so much to me Haley." Haley bit her lip and pulled Brooke in for another hug. She loved hugging Brooke. For Haley, the safest place in the world was in Brooke's arms. After a long hug, Haley pulled away, looked around to see if anyone was around, and not seeing anyone, leaned in and gave Brooke a quick kiss on the lips.

"Happy first date Tigger." she whispered. Brooke was just staring at her dumbfounded. _Tutor Girl kissed me. Tutor Girl kissed me. Tutor Girl kissed me. Tutor Girl kissed me. Tutor Girl kissed me. Tutor Girl kissed me. Tutor Girl kissed me. Tutor Girl kissed me. Tutor Girl kissed me. Tutor Girl kissed me. Tutor Girl kissed me. Tutor Girl kissed me. Tutor Girl kissed me. Tutor Girl kissed me. Tutor Girl kissed me. Tutor Girl kissed me. Tutor Girl kissed me. Tutor Girl kissed me. Tutor Girl kissed me. Tutor Girl kissed me. Tutor Girl kissed me. Tutor Girl kissed me. Tutor Girl kissed me...oh my god! Say something Brooke!_

"Let's get out of here." She said without thinking. Haley looked at her confused, and Brooke just grinned, grabbing her hand and dragging her out to the car. _This is gonna be fun._

**AN: Short I know, but I felt the need for an UD, so lemme alone! Hehehe!**


	12. Nothing Better

**Pairing: **BALEY!

**Rating: **Meh, it's nothin bad...unless you live in one of those scary families that thinks two women loving eachother is bad. in which case I suggest you get emancipated.

**Authors Note:** I am lame, I know it. I admit it. I own up to it. Forgive me for my lameness. Also, I am very tired. If this chapter lacks the letter 'G' at all, it is because the key decides to randomly not work on my keyboard and I don't feel like proofing. Still love me?

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own or know them. Life sucks.**

After a few rushed goodbyes to Peyton and Karen, the two girls had hurried out to Brooke's car giggling.

"Brooke where are we going?" Haley asked, slidding into the passenger side and buckling her seatbelt.

"That, my little Tutor Girl, is a surprise of the nicest kind." Brooke laughed, getting in and keying the ignition. "So you will just have to relax your pretty little head, and trust me." Brooke was too busy backing out of the parking lot to notice the absolutely loving look on Haley's face when she answered.

"With my life."

A few minutes later Brooke grinned over at Haley as they sped down the highway. The top of her little VW Bug was down and the cool night air blew through both of the girls hair. They had the stereo blasting some random pop song and neither could have asked for a more perfect evening. Brooke glanced over toward Haley and saw, what she thought, was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Haley was laughing, with the wind blowing her hair behind her and her eyes glittering in the moonlight. She looked like a goddess. _This is why I love her. _Brooke thought smiling to herself, as she pulled into a side parking lot at the beach. _Because she is the most beautiful thing in the world, and the sweetest and the smartest and the---there you go again Davis._

Haley and Brooke both unlatched their seatbelts ans stepped out of the bug. Haley grinned and raised an eyebrow as Brooke walked 'round to the back of the car, opened the trunk and pulled out two blankets and a picnic basket.

"And to conclude this glorious evening," Brooke said leading Haley down to the shore. "There will be a moonlight picnic on the beach, followed by stargazing and of course...cuddling!" They both laughed and Brooke spread out the first blanket, setting the basket down to the side and sitting down.

"Plant it right here Tutor Babe." She said patting the blanket infront of her. Haley laughed and rolled her eyes, but complied and sat down between Brooke's outstretched legs, leaning against her and smiling as she felt Brooke wrap her arms around her waist. "This is the most beautiful time of the year to watch the stars."

"Brooke.." Haley said softly, turning to look at Brooke. "This is perfect."

Brooke nodded in agreement, and rested her chin on Haley's shoulder, kissing her on the cheek. "You are perfect." She whispered, sending a chill down the other girls spine. Haley giggled and shrugged, not knowing what else to do.

"So..." Brooke said, reaching over for the basket and lifting the lid. "For the perfect girl, on the perfect night, I have," She lifted out a piece of beautiful chocolate cheesecake. "The perfect desert!"

Haley smiled as Brooke took out a fork ans started feeding her cheesecake. Sometimes she would do silly things like make airplane noises or telling Haley to "Open up for the choo choo." After a few bites Haley realized something and raised an eyebrow.

"Tigger, why are we eating this backwards?" Brooke grinned and took another bite, leaving only the very tip of the cheesecake left.

"For a Tutor Girl, you sure know nothing about cheesecake ledgends." Brooke laughed, scooping the last bite onto the fork and holding it up to Haley's mouth. "Because, when you save the tip of the cake for last, you get to make a wish as you eat it!"

"You are so adorable!" Haley smilled.

"I know!" Brooke smirked and shrugged her shoulders. She pushed the fork closer to Haley's mouth. "Now eat up Tutor Girl, you've got wishin' to do!" Haley smiled and took the last bite into her mouth, closing her eyes and savoring every last crumb. She wished as hard as she could, and then opened her eyes to see Brooke starring at her with dark eyes.

"Haley James..." She whispered. "That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen!" Haley blushed and looked down shaking her head.

"Brooke, stop." Brooke lifted her hand and gently cupped the other girls cheek, lifting her head until they were looking into eachothers eyes. "It's True." Brooke whispered, before slowly bringing her lips to Haley's in a slow kiss. Haley closed her eyes, and her hand found it's way to the back of Brooke's neck, while Brooke managed to slip one arm around Haley's waist and the other into her soft hair.

The kiss was gentle at first, both just exploring the others lips. Darringly Haley bit Brooke's bottom lip gently and Brooke giggled. Soon Haley was startled by Brooke's tongue slipping seductively into her own mouth.

"Whoa.." Haley said pulling back. Both of them were trying to catch their breaths and Brooke stay still, her eyes closed as though lost in the moment. "I'm sorry." Haley whispered, and Brooke opened her chocolate eyes, to smile at her. "It's just a little fast.."

"Don't worry about it, Hales." Brooke said rubbing her thumb gentley over Haley's cheek. "I'm in no hurry." Haley sighed and turned around, leaning into Brooke once again and closing her eyes. They sat like that for a long while, with Brooke's arms wrapped protectively around her and Haley softly carressing Brooke's hands and forearms.

"It's getting late." Brooke said with a sigh. Then she chuckled and kissed Haley on the cheek. "I should probably get you home, like a good date." Haley shook her head and snuggled further into Brooke's lap.

"Let's just stay here a little longer. It's just too perfect."

Brooke smiled and nodded, settling back down, and running a hand through Haley's hair.

"Anything you want. Anything."


	13. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Authors Note**: So, upon seeing the trailer for '_Stay Alive' _I realized that there is nothing hotter than Sophia Bush in bright red lipstick. Seriously! Did anyone else notice this! Because I swear to god it's the sexiest thing in the world. So, that inspired me to update this baby. Also, I don't know if Brooke's parents names have been mentioned, so I'm just making it up, okays?

**Warnings**: Slashy goodness, obviously. If you haven't picked up on that yet...well...you're a little lost honey. Also like, I don't know if you have to do warnings for child abuse? But I am. So be warned. There will be children and they will be abused. Well, not really children, but Brooke. So yes. There you go. You're been thoroughly warned.

**Disclaimer**: I always forget these silly ducks and then my stories go and get all deleted. So here I am, inserting "I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO ONE TREE HILL ACCEPT FOR TWO BOX SETS AND A GIANT CHAD MICHAEL MURRAY POSTER!" Okay? Got it? Don't sue. It's mean.

**Author**: Brittney! Who is this Brittney you may ask? No not Spears, no not that girl from your Health class (Unless of course you are in my health class) but that one girl. That one girl? You know the one with the red hair? And the ripped jeans? That kid? Oh yeah, that's _me_. Booyah!

**Authors Note Strikes Back: **I would just like to appologize for taking so long to update. And again for rambling on about things that could have been summed up in two sentances. Thank you for your time, please enjoy the show, and be sure to tip your waitresses!

She slipped off her heals as quietly as possible and picked them up. Couldn't have those pesky shoes alerting the media that she'd broken curfew _again, _now could she? Clasping Haley's soft hand in her own Brooke held her finger to her lips and tried to keep herself from giggling. After hours of simply lying on the beach, she'd convinced Hales to come back to her house.

"Brooke?" Haley whispered into the darkness. It was so dark she could barely see her own nose and she had no idea where she was going, having only been to the Davis house once or twice. "Do they not believe in windows in your family or something?" This only warented a giggle from Brooke, who pulled her hand out of Haley's and virtually dissapeared.

"Brooke!" Haley squeeked, fumbling along and holding her hands out in front of her like a zombie. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and a shiver made its way down her spine. 'Okay,' she thought as she struggled not to run into anything. 'Lost in a strange house, in the dark, when I'm not supposed to be here. So not good!'

"Brooke Penelope Davis, I swear to God if you leave me out in this hallway for one more second, you are _never_ getting any!" Haley whispered threateningly and couldn't surpress a smirk as the hall light instantly flipped on and there was Brooke, not two feet away looking as though someone had just kicked her puppy.

Haley grinned and padded softly up to her, kissing her on the cheek playfully. Brooke was pouting up a storm, full on with arms crossed over chest and bottom lip jutted out as far as it would go. It was honestly the most adorable thing Haley had ever seen and it brought the warm fuzzies into her stomach knowing that she could cause such a face.

"Not funny." Brooke whined, as she pulled Haley into the safety of her bedroom. Raising her voice to it's normal level she continued. "Not one bit funny, Miss James. Teasing me with all your sexiness."

Haley, who had collapsed onto the bed in a fit of giggles seemed to be finding it quite amusing, and soon Brooke found herself laughing as well. The two of them lay on their backs, laughing and looking up at the cieling for several minutes until a comfortable silence settled upon them. The only light in the room coming through the window and casting the room into a silver dream.

Brooke rolled over onto her side, propping her head up on her hand and using the other to gently brush the hair out of Haley's face. She couldn't believe her luck. How could someone as beautiful and pure as Haley James be hers? Be here, in her room? It was a miracle that someone as nice as Haley would even consider being _friends_ with Brooke.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Haley asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the mood so she kept her voice soft. Her eyes searched Brooke's for some hint as to what the brunette was thinking about. Leaning down, Brooke gentley pressed her lips into Haley's. Pulling back, only an inch so that their noses were touching and their breath mingled, she whispered, "You of course."

Brooke was now laying half ontop of Haley and realized that maybe the other girl wouldn't be comfortable with this yet. But when she tried to move away, arms wrapped around her waist holding her firmly in place.

"Stay." Was all Haley had to say before Brooke was kissing her again. The kiss was slow at first, lips against lips, gentley caressing and showing how much they cared. Soon though, a pink tongue sneaked out and brushed across a bottom lip, requesting entrance that it almost imedietly recieved. Passionatly, their tongues battled for dominance, Brooke winning out in the end.

Haley's long fingers tangled in Brooke's dark hair, holding her head firmly in place, and the other girls hands ran tantalizingly along her sides. It was the sweetest form of torture having Brooke ontop of her like this, and Haley decided she wanted to stay this way until she died.

She must have died and gone to hell because only seconds later, the light flipped on. The two of them sprang apart like someone had thrown acid between them, desperately whiping mouths and straightening clothes and hair.

"Mom!" Brooke screached, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. Haley just sat there, silently praying that Mrs. Davis had by some miracle gone blind. She older woman was shooting daggars at her daughter with her eyes, and if looks could kill they'd both be six feet under.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Janelle Davis demanded. "Who is this girl, Brooke? Why were you _kissing her?"_

Brooke sighed and Haley gulped. This was sooo not good. Calmly as she could, Brooke walked over to her Mother. 'Please don't let her freak, please don't let her freak.' She silently chanted to whatever supreme being happened to be listening at the time. The night had been so perfect, and now her parents had to go and ruin it. As usual.

"Mom, this is Haley James." She said, motioning to the other girl who gave a little wave and a hesitant smile, but looked like she was ready to run at the drop of a hat. "Haley is my girlfriend."

Either the clock on Brooke's wall had all of a sudden begun ticking extremely loud, or the room had gone deafly silent. Haley was afraid to even breathe for fear that it would set something terrible into motion. Like, for example, the death of two teenage girls or something.

**'SMACK!' **

Before Haley even knew what was happening, Brooke was on her knee's, hand clutched to the side of her face. Her mother pulled her hand back down to her side, looking like she was ready to murder someone. Janelle glared at Haley before spitting on her kneeling daughter.

"You're disgusting." She snarled as she kicked Brooke in the stomach, sending the girl rolling onto her side, facing away from Haley. "I want you out of this house by the time I wake up in the morning you ungratefull little bitch! I've given you everything, and you go and do something like this? You're despicable!"

The door slammed shut, and the two of them were alone again. For a second they were both shocked into stillness but soon Haley rushed over to Brooke's side, gently pulling her girlfriend's head into her lap.

"Brooke? Brookie, are you okay?" She whispered. Brooke just closed her eyes and sobbed. Wrapping her arms protectively around her, Haley whispered what she hoped were words of encouragement and reasurance. Something like this had never happened to her before, and she hoped that this was the only time it had happened to Brooke. The little voice in the back of her head told her that is wasn't.

After nearly an hour, Brooke calmed down enough to sit up. Sniffing she looked into Haley's eyes and saw the love and worry in them. That was all she needed to know that there would be no problem with leaving her parents house. Haley was worth it. She was worth everything.

"Let's go." She said, her voice raspy from crying, but firm. Haley simply nodded and stood up, pulling Brooke up with her. The two of them bustled around the room for nearly three hours, packing up all of the things that Brooke wanted to keep with her. When all of the luggage bags were full, and they were finished, Brooke simply grabbed Haley's hand and led her out of the room.

They left without speaking to the Davis's and Haley doubted Brooke would ever speak to her parents again. Who would after what her mother had done? How could a person do that to their own child? Hit them, spit on them, dissown them, and for something as simple as the person they were dating. It was terrible.

"You're staying with me." Haley practically demanded, and to her relief Brooke put up no arguements. The last bag in the car, they sped off in the direction of the James' residence. Neither of them speaking, both lost in their own thoughts.

**Alright, I hope that works for now. I will likely update within a week or two. I would do more now but I have two huge projects due tomorrow...that I haven't started yet. :cough:. So, I hope you liked it & please review!**

**-Britt**


	14. That Girl Has Love

AN: Yeah I know I suck. I don't UD forever, and when I do it's all short. Sorry mates. Still love me?

Rating: Yeah nothing bad in this chapter.

"So you're living together?" Peyton asked, pointing between Haley and Brooke who were sitting across from her at the blue plastic lunch table. Haley nodded and smiled as she swirled her spoon around in her yogurt. Brooke clapped her hands happily.

"It's fabulous."

"You just like it cause I'm a better cook than your mother." Haley laughed, poking her girlfriend in the side.

"Well that's a given." Brooke grinned.

"You two." Peyton shook her head with a smile, popping a Skittle into her mouth. "I swear, I don't know how I put up with your adorableness."

"Cause you love us." Haley nodded matter-of-factly.

"Who doesn't?" Brooke smirked.

-----

"Knock knock." Peyton said with a smile as she tapped lightly on the door frame of Tree Hill Hospitals room 395. Nathan looked up from the Sports Illustrated Tim had brought him and smiled.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked smiling as she walked over and sat on the bed next to his legs. His right leg was bandaged heavily around the thigh, but other than that he looked okay.

"Just thought I'd see how you were doing." She smiled, resting her hand ontop of his. She rubbed her thumb over his fingers for a moment before pulling her hand back and digging through her bag. After a few seconds she produced a large Zip Lock bag. "I brought you cookies."

"Score." He smiled brightly as she handed him the bag. "I should get shot more often."

"Don't say that." She said sternly, looking down at her hands as she rezipped her mesanger bag and set it down on the white linolium floor. He watched her sadly as a heavy silence settled over the room.

_I'm sorry. _He thought over and over, but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Why did you do it, Nate?" she asked, looking up at him, her big hazel eyes glossy with unshed tears. He knew exactly what she meant by 'it' and thought carefully before trying to explain.

"Way I see it I had three options. I could either: get out and get help for you guys. Get shot and throw that ass hole off the trail of you guys. Or sit there and worry that he was going to hurt you."

"But you could've died." She whispered, grabbing his hand again between both of hers and tracing the lines on his palm with her long fingers. "Too many people in my life leave. I can't lose you too."

"Peyton," He said softly, dipping his head to get her to look him in the eye. "I couldn't lose _you_. That's why I did it. I'd rather be shot a thousand times than have anyone lay a hand on you."

She lay down next to him, careful not to bump his leg and rested her head on his chest. Being here, in the hospital, seeing someone she cared about in pain, was almost too much to handle. Ever since her mom had passed away the stark white corridors and hellish florescent lighting had haunted nearly all of her worst nightmares.

"Nathan..." She choked out, tears slidding down her cheeks.

"Please, don't cry." He asked quietly, stroking her hair as she burred her face deeper into his chest. They sat like that for a long time, Peyton trying not to cry and Nathan trying to think of the words that would never come out right.

The nurse had come to change his cast but he'd ordered her away with a shake of his head and she'd nodded in understanding, closing the door behind her to give the two teens some privacy.

----

"Haley?" Brooke's voice floated in from the living room.

"Yeah, Tigger?" Haley called from the shower, her hands and head covered in shampoo. Brooke stuck her head into the bathroom, a bright smile on her face. _I just love slidding shower doors. _She thought as she admired Haley's body through the frosted glass.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you all hot and soapy." Brooke winked before dissapearing. Haley couldn't help but laugh as a blush swept up her neck. She loved Brooke to death and felt totally comfortable with her, but sometimes she couldn't help but get flustered at the things her girlfriend said.

It had been a week since Janelle Davis had kicked her daughter out of the house and the best seven days of Haley's life. With Jim and Lydia traveling around the country in their RV and all of the siblings grown and gone, the two had the house to themselves.

_God, it's like we're married or something. _She thought as she rinsed her hair and turned off the water. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. More than once she'd day dreamed about spending the rest of her life with Brooke.

Grabbing her fluffy white towel off of the rack she quickly dried off and wrapped it around herself, sauntering into the bedroom.

"Hello, sexy." Brooke smirked. She pointed at the towel Haley was wearing and her smirk turned into a full blown grin. "I must say that is definitely my favorite outfit you own."

Haley laughed as she walked over to the closet pulling out an outfit and starting to change. Brooke watched every movement she made as she slipped on the clothes. _God, she's beautiful. _

Haley turned to face her, the green of her t-shirt lighting up her eyes. Even in just jeans and a casual top Brooke thought Haley looked like a goddess. Her hair was hanging in wet strands around her shoulders and her skin was glowing from the warmth of the shower.

Brooke stood from the bed and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around the shorter girls waist and pinning her between the closet door and herself.

"We're going to be late for school, aren't we?" Haley asked, gasping as Brooke's lips latched onto the pulse point on her neck.

"Oh yeah." Brooke mumbled, kissing up her neck to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. Haley's eye lids fluttered shut as Brooke's hands slipped under the hem of her shirt, dancing over her sides to rest on her bare back.


End file.
